


Rose Quartz is Getting Bi

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Fanvids, Getting Bi, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:37:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ✯♡it doesn't take an intellectual to get that i'm bisexual✯♡i had to





	

**Author's Note:**

> a classic, iconic, lifechanging

**Author's Note:**

> [audio credit](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5e7844P77Is)


End file.
